El Lucky 38
by Sombra de Maldad
Summary: La corona de New Vegas. La fortaleza del señor House. El lugar mejor defendido de toda la región. Un lugar en donde nadie ha sido capaz de entrar... salvo por un empleado del Mojave Express... y la panda de idiotas que fue conociendo...[Suite Presidencial]


_Buenos días, tardes, y noches estimados lectores. Permitanme presentarme, soy_ _ **Sombra de Maldad**_ _. Es un placer empezar a escribir para el Fandom de esta saga de videojuegos. Este fic esta escrito usando el New Vegas como base. Para quienes han jugado este juego, sin duda recordaran a los acompañantes que nos pueden asistir durante nuestra cruzada en búsqueda de Benny, la ficha de platino, y el destino de New Vegas._

 _Tenemos al frívolo Boone, la sagaz Cass, la encantadora Veronica, el "carismático" arcade, el adorable ED-E (Eddy, para mi), el siempre leal Rex, la siempre dulce abuela Lily, y el apuesto Raul. Todos ellos con sus propias habilidades, misiones, ventajas. Sin ellos, pasar el juego seria mucho más dificl al momento de enfrentar los peligros del Yermo._

 _En un momento de la historia, si encaramos al señor House por primera vez este nos dara una suite presidencial en su fortaleza, en donde podremos volverla en nuestra base de operaciones en la cual todos nuestros compañeros pueden estar en espera hasta que los necesitemos. Pero, ¿alguna vez se han preguntado que es lo que sucede mientras no estamos en la suite? Algo me dice el tener reunidos a un ex tirador de la RNC, una ebria, una rebelde de la Hermandad del Acero, un seguidor del apocalipsis e hijo de un oficial del Enclave, un Ojobot, un ciber perro, una nocturna, y un necrófago puede ofrecer interesantes historias._

 _Espero que me acompañen durante este pequeño fic, y esperare con ansias sus reviews._

* * *

 _Todos tenemos un peso que cargar. Depende de nosotros si queremos compartirlo, y con quien…_

 _ **Sombra de Maldad**_

* * *

 **Suite Presidencial**

Fue un largo viaje. Aun considerando su antiguo puesto como miembro del 1ro de Reconocimiento, y todas las misiones que realizo como tirador del mejor grupo de francotiradores de la RNC, ese viaje fue el más largo de su vida. Desde su hogar en Novac, recorriendo la abandonada instalación de REBCOM y ayudando a los necrófagos religiosos de ahí, vagando por la carretera 95 y luchando contra hormigas de fuego y un ocasional asaltante, una parada en el puesto 188 donde se encontró con esa extraña mujer risueña que le daba mala espina, su llegada a Freeside en donde tuvo que ser participante en la búsqueda de los más raros tipos de prostitutas, involucrarse con esa banda de hombres bien vestidos… y eso que no era todo.

Y ahora, parecía que su largo viaje junto a ese extraño mensajero, y ese robot flotante que lo seguía, llegaba a su punto máximo al estar ahora ante el enorme edificio que era la corona de toda New Vegas: El Lucky 38. Ese robot vaquero había dado la invitación a ese mensajero por parte de su amo: El señor House. Eso apenas habían pisado el Strip. Y ahora, que estaba por ser de los primeros hombres… y cosa, en ingresar en esa legendaria construcción, el vaquero mecánico se interpuso entre él, y el robot flotante.

-Disculpa, pero solo tu puedes ingresar. Tus amigos tendrán que esperar. – es la condición que le da Víctor al mensajero para que pudiera pasar.

El hijo de puta ni lo pensó, y le dijo a ambos que esperaran… aunque tampoco era como si le importara en verdad. Solo lo seguía porque tenía cosas que pensar, y no lo haría en la mandíbula de un dinosaurio.

-Aquí esperare. – responde como ante la orden de un superior. Y sin perder más tiempo, ve como el mensajero atravesaba las puertas del casino insignia de la región.

Sin nada mejor que hacer, Craig Boone se sentó en las escaleras de la entrada. Al securytron no le pareció importarle. Aprovecho el momento para estudiar el entorno, como siempre hacia en sus misiones. Y, aun cuando no lo quisiera admitir, descansar los pies ahora que no tenía que luchar contra los Chacales, Gecos, u otra pendejada del Yermo.

El Strip parecía estar dividido en 3 secciones, y el Lucky 38 estaba justo en la primera, compartiendo espacio con el Gomorra. Ese detalle fue imposible de ser evitado por el francotirador. Si alguien empezara un ataque a gran escala desde la entrada, el Lucky sería el primero en sufrir ataques. Pero, como los únicos que pudieran tener la fuerza para ser una amenaza, además de la RNC, era la Legión, ellos atacarían por el sur, siendo la embajada y las oficinas de la RNC los primeros en ser atacados, dándole tiempo a House de preparar la defensa.

Y hablando del Gomorra, el edificio de enfrente que mantenía esas llamas siempre encendidas aun de día, le daba muy mala espina. Ese lugar parecía ser la cuna de la lujuria y los vicios más bajos. Incluso podría jurar que el mensajero también había sentido eso al mirar ese casino. Mejor prueba de eso era ver como todos los soldados borrachos que había en el Strip solo salían de ese antro.

Todo eso, y más era lo que podía ver, aun con los ocasionales sonidos raros que salían de la máquina que lo acompañaba. Siendo honesto consigo mismo, no le molestaba esa cosa. No le hacía pregunta estúpidas de su pasado, como su otro acompañante. Sin mencionar que era un buen apoyo cuando los superaban en número, y algún enemigo se acercaba demasiado. Sea de donde fuera que proviniera, era bastante útil en el campo de batalla.

Finalmente se escucha como las puertas del casino principal se abrían de nuevo. Por reflejo Boone saca su cuchillo de combate, pero se relaja al ver que era el mensajero. Considerando que seguía vivo, pensó que había terminado sus asuntos, y continuarían su camino hacia Benny. De regreso al Yermo…

…

" _Esto sin duda no es el Yermo…"_ Pensó el ex soldado, viendo como había pasado de estar de las calles del Strip, a una lujosa y bien decorada habitación del Lucky. El hedor a tierra y cerveza no estaba en el ambiente de aromas dulces que a Carla le hubieran encantado aspirar. Los muebles perfectamente conservados, con suave afelpado que no parecían ser de ese mundo, u época. Como soldado, el mayor lujo que aspiro era una hamaca en los barracones, y como guardia esa vieja cama del motel. Todo eso, le parecía ser sacado literalmente de los viejos anuncios de antes de la guerra.

Y todo se volvió más raro cuando su compañero le pidió esperar ahí, a él y a Eddy, que era mucho más fácil de pronunciar que ED-E. El francotirador no objeto para nada, aunque tuvo los deseos de hacerlo. Ese sitio era por completo desconocido para él, que era un luchador del Mojave. Y toda esa comodidad le resultaba, irónicamente, incomoda.

Aun así, cuando ese empleado del Mojave Express abandono la suite, él ni considero irse. En vez de eso, solo paseo por el apartamento, viendo cada detalle de todo: las habitaciones de huéspedes, el comedor, el baño, la sala de juegos, incluso la habitación principal. Eddy solo se dedicó a estar flotando por ahí. Pero él, Craig Boone, solo se pudo echar exhausto en una de las camas de invitados y quedar mirando al techo pensativo. Aun con el radio encendido transmitiendo al siempre carismático señor New Vegas, su mente seguía preguntándose como paso de estar de Novac, a ahí… bueno, todo eso no podía ponerse más raro.

Eso pensaba… hasta que conoció a los otros…

…


End file.
